


Board Shorts

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Morgana has a crush, Surfing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is in Cornwall to catch some waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Max can't surf" by Fidlar. It was also inspired by something my friend did which was go to Cornwall and surf. She doesn't know I write fanfic but a thank you to her anyway.

“Where’s Merlin?” Morgana asked Arthur. 

They were in Cornwall, at Morgana’s inherited estate. It belonged to her step father, Gorlois, who had raised her from a child before he died when she was only ten. Morgana had decided that they should all stay there for a part of the summer and one of the best things about Cornwall was the surfing. The waves were perfect this time of year.

“I’m surprised he said he would even go surfing Morgana.” Arthur replied back. Her brother was currently lounging in the sun with his girlfriend, Gwen, who lay next to him. 

“Summer isn’t as long as we think it is and I just don’t want him to be left out.” Morgana was always worried about Merlin. He didn’t really like outdoor activities. Sure, he had a bit of a kick about occasionally with the guys but mostly he kept himself inside. 

“Look, I know you worry about him and so do I.” Arthur got up from his sun bathing and looked at her. “I mean have you seen his skin.” He joked.

“Be nice Arthur.” Gwen’s replied sternly. Her best friend was great sometimes. “Look Morgana just give him some time. You know he isn’t the most socially active person.” Gwen was right as usual. Merlin didn’t like the spotlight and he didn’t like being in crowded places. He would be content with having them all simply sit around the TV watching an episode of doctor who whilst making idle chatter. 

“Arthur!” Someone shouted from behind. Morgana turned to see Gwaine running at them with Leon, Lance, Elyan and Percy behind. They were all very good looking, all with six packs and enough muscle between them to spare. They just weren’t her type though. Not that it stopped Gwaine’s advances. 

“What is it Gwaine? Has something happened to Merlin?” Arthur suddenly jumped up. He would deny it every time but Arthur cared deeply for Merlin and before Arthur’s feelings for Gwen became apparent Morgana thought he had something for Merlin. 

Instead, of answering Gwaine turned to Morgana with a glimmering smile. “Good morning Morgana and how is our beautiful host?” Her estate was huge so she had invited all the guys as well. She always found that she preferred their company over the girls in college.

“She is doing very well and is still not interested.” She smirked back as Gwaine pretended to be wounded and dropped to the sand. 

“I’ll get you over that crush on Merlin one day.” She blushed deep red as everyone around her stared at her with a knowing look. She had been crushing on Merlin since he beat up Alvarr.

Alvarr was her ex boyfriend and they were at one of Vivian’s parties but Alvarr had just shown up uninvited. He had tried to talk to her but she wouldn’t have it. He grabbed her arm and firmly grabbed her ass and before Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan or Percival could intervene Merlin had ran straight up to Alvarr and tackled him to the floor before punching him over and over in the face. He had to be pulled away by Arthur and Lance before he killed Alvarr. Unfortunately, Merlin was still the oblivious young boy she had met seven years ago when she moved to London. 

“It probably won’t be today though.” Gwen said breathlessly.

“Oh yeah I was going to say that you have to see Merlin he looks different. It’s creeping me out.” Gwaine looked dead serious at Arthur.

“Yeah, he does look different.” Gwen pointed over past he guys who had just ran up to them. 

Morgana followed her finger’s direction and gasped at the sight. It was Merlin. But it wasn’t the Merlin she knew. He still had the same goofy grin and as she watched him almost trip over she realised he still had his clumsiness. Honestly, he had no balance. But he looked so…good. 

Usually, Morgana would see Merlin sporting black or blue skinny jeans, a blue or red plain t shirt and when it was cold he would where a brown hoodie. When it snowed he was rather partial to a scarf as well. However, now he wore board shorts and had no shirt on whilst his right hand gripped a surf board. Morgana stared at his chest. It wasn’t as muscular as the other guys but it was certainly defined. She found herself going red as he came closer and closer. 

“Hey guys!” It was definitely him Morgana affirmed to herself. “Are we going surfing or what?” Merlin grinned. 

“Have you ever been surfing?” Leon asked. Leon had always assumed the role of carer and made sure everyone got home from parties and made sure nobody died when Gwaine had one of his ideas. 

“Yes. Apparently I was pretty good. I used to surf here actually.” Merlin chuckled more to himself then any of them and Morgana already knew he was hiding something. 

Merlin ran ahead in to the water and swam out on his bored towards the waves. 

“Hey, was that Merlin Ambrosius?” They turned to see an older man looking out at Merlin’s figure. 

“Yes, do you know him?” The man seemed bewildered by Lance’s question. 

“Of course he won the surfing competitions here for three straight years. They called him the warlock of the waves because watching him surf was like magic.” He pointed out to the sea again and Morgana’s jaw dropped for the second time. 

There was Merlin riding the waves easily and with more grace than he ever had on land. He flipped off the waves and streamed past all the other surfers who all promptly fell off their boards. Merlin then came back on land and strolled up to them. 

“Are you guys going to sit here and watch me? Or…” Merlin looked at them expectedly. 

“And here I was thinking you couldn’t do sport.” Arthur laughed and then all six of them went in to the water grabbing their surfboards before paddling out to the deeper waters. 

“He really does surprise you sometimes.” Gwen stated happily. 

“Yes, I just didn’t think he could surf.” Morgana smiled as Merlin weaved in and out of the waves. 

The summer was revealing all kinds of things about him. Morgana wanted to reveal her crush on him and maybe she would, maybe she’d even do it tonight.


End file.
